


If You Shout Slayer, It Isn't Gay

by biggestbaddestwolf



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short, mild homophobia implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestbaddestwolf/pseuds/biggestbaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck explains to Finn why what they did totally doesn't count as gay. Just something short for now; may be continued at a later date. Written as a gift for a fellow writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Shout Slayer, It Isn't Gay

"Dude, since when are you gay?" Finn's face scrunches up in confusion.

Puck rolls his eyes, straightens his jacket. Zips up his fly. "I'm not."

"But you just..."

"Doesn't count." And he sounds so sure of that fact that Finn's face only scrunches up more. Puck sighs, annoyed. "Okay, bro, it's gay if you're like...Hummel or something. Listening to musicals and wearing skirts." Puck motions at his shirt. "See what this says?"

Finn looks doubtful, but plays along. "Uh...It's a Slayer tee. What's your point?"

Puck smirks. "What's the least gay thing on the planet."

" _The Godfather_ ," Finn says confidentially, with a nod.

"No. Less gay." Finn shrugs. Puck was going to hurt his eyeballs with how many times he was having to roll them. "It's Slayer. Slayer is the most badass entity on this _planet_. You _can't_ be gay wearing a Slayer tee. It's impossible." Puck shoves Finn. "Obviously."

Finn frowns, and shoves Puck back. "Watch it man." He pauses. "And are you sure about that?"

"How many chicks do I nail on a weekly basis, Finn? I _definitely_ know what I'm talking about. You can't be a homo if you're wearing a Slayer shirt."

"But what about me?" Finn realizes, panicking slightly. "Did you just turn me-"

Puck snorts, shoving Finn again. "Even talking about Slayer is the anti-gay. Don't even worry about it."

Finn lets out a long breath. "Okay, okay. Cool." He narrows his eyes and purses his lips, looking off to the side. "If it's not gay, does it count as cheating on Rachel?"

Puck doesn't even finish the eye roll, just letting his gaze rise to the ceiling with a heavy exhale. "No, man, of course not. Bros don't count. Everyone knows this." He punches Finn in the shoulder. "I've gotta bounce, I've got to practice for that stupid assignment with that black chick."

He leaves the bathroom, the door flapping back and forth for a minute before finally closing all the way. Finn stands there, blinking.

Then he smiles. "Oh okay. Sweet."

He remembers to zip up his own fly five seconds later.


End file.
